To Find a Killer
by XQuietDreamsX
Summary: Kyle finds Stan's dead body on a hill, Murdered. He isn't alone, A Killer is roaming South Park killing the innocent children. Will Kyle, With the help of others, Find him? T because Craig's in it, which means the F words often
1. To Find A Body

Kyle was walking through town. He had his iPod in, and he was listening to the music that his mom didn't like. It was boring, not having Stan here. He seemed different. A few days ago, Stan had moved to a big city, with a fancy house and everything. Randy was still here. His parents had split. Kyle just walked down the street, and he stopped when he reached the theater. The wind began to blow. Kyle remembered the good times they had at this theater, and he smiled when he remembered the time when all the boys saw the Terrence and Phillip movie, and started a war with Canada.

"Hm, Poor Kenny." Kyle said, smiling as he looked at his feet.

He kept walking. People would pass by, but it was sunset, and so it was sparse. Kyle kept walking. He felt as if he would never get tired, he would constantly be walking.

As he walked, Mr. Garrison ran to Kyle. Well, he included Mr. Hat of course.

"Oh Kyle! I'm so glad your here! It's about Stan." he said, sort of panicked

"What? What happened?" he asked.

"Well, come here!" he grabbed Kyles hand and ran behind the buildings to a hill. It was e hill where Stan and Kyle had put Cartman when he played Jesus. There, right there, was Stan. Not moving. Eyes closed. A small, ever so small, puddle of blood behind him.

"I... I don't know... Why he came here... But.. I saw a guy run away with a knife.. I'm.. So sorry Kyle. Same with Mr. Hat." Mr. Garrison said.

Kyle took out his headphones, and fell to his knees on the snow.

"St-Stan?" he said. He reached hand on the black haired boy's body. It was cold.

"Stan?Stan! Stan!" Kyle began to cry.

"Stan!" he yelled. He just didn't believe it. His friend, no, his BEST friend, was gone. He was nothing but a lifeless body left in the snow to decay over years.

"I... Don't... I can't... It's too... Cruel..." Kyle said, trying to overcome tears.

Mr. Garrison sat next to Kyle in the snow and put a hand on his back. He even had watery eyes.

"I can call the sheriff if you want.." Mr. Garrison said.

"No... I'll do this myself..." Kyle said.

"Ok." Mr. Garrison said quietly.

Kyle just stayed there, crying and even screaming sometimes. Time was slowed, or so it seemed. Kyle just couldn't get over this. Hours passed before Kyle began to calm down. Mr. Garrison and Mr. Hat were still there. Kyle stood up, and began to walk home. He didn't cry. Nope. When he got home, he acted as if nothing happened. Until he went to bed.

He let it out. All out. He cried all night. Then, when he FINALLY after HOURS fell asleep, he had tears on his cheeks. He had even cried in his sleep.

After cleaning up, he walked downstairs. He ate breakfast and said goodbye to his dad. His mom left to the store. He then got on the phone.

"Yeah? What do you want Jew?" Cartman said through the phone.

"Stan. He freaking dead." Kyle said. Kyle began having tears in his eyes.

"Dude? You fucking with me or are you serious?" Cartman said.

"Cartman. Why would I lie about this? This is STAN freaking MARSH I'm talking about." He said.

Cartman didn't respond for a while. When he did, he sounded angry.

"Who the fuck did this?" he asked.

"Not sure. Buy a guy with a knife. I'm turning on the news. Stay on the line." Kyle said.

"I will too." Cartman said

He walked to the couch and turned the TV on.

"And here's the newest South Park news. A killer has been preying on the innocent. Victims? Jimmy... No last name."

"No..."

"Wendy Testaburger"

"Wendy?" Cartman yelled.

"Bradley.. Well, we have no last name"

"Bradley... Kyle said.

"Dude, get Kenny. Get Token. Get everyone. Because Coon and Friends is back in business." Cartman said,in all seriousness.


	2. Revenge Shot

Kyle called them all. Well, almost all. They met in Cartmans basement.

"Dude. What the fuck?" Kenny said.

"Stan Marsh was a noble member." Cartman said

"Yes." they all said

"Timmah!" Timmy said.

"Yes and Timmy indeed. We also lost Wendy. This can NOT go unpunished. We are two members short, but we can defeat this guy."

"How? What can we do? Seriously?" Token asked.

"Mysterion!" Cartman said.

"We find the bastard. And kill him. If you guys are pussies I'll do it myself." Kenny said.

"Isn't that a little... Rough?" Kyle asked.

"No. He killed Stan and many others. He MUST pay for these crimes." Kenny said.

"Whatever. First, we need some more help..." Kyle said.

"Craig? Tweek?" Token asked.

"Timmah!"

"No.. Timmy. I'll contact Craig." Cartman said.

After the meeting, Kyle was actually the only one to contact Craig. He walked up to the Tucker's door. Craig answered.

"What do you want?" Craig asked .

"Did you hear about the killings?" Kyle asked.

"Yes." Craig said, emotionless.

"So you heard about Wendy?" Kyle asked

"Ye-Yes." Craig said, straight faced but his voice trembled a bit.

"And about Stan?"

"No..."

"Well..." Kyle didn't want to say it, because he would start to cry.

"Stan. Stan Marsh, THE Stan Marsh, is dead?" Craig asked

"Yes." Kyle formed tears in his eyes.

"OK. You know what? Fuck it. Who is this guy? I don't fucking care if any of your fucking friends get hurt, because really,I don't like them. Actually, I don't like YOU! But if some fucker decides to come up and KILL one of you, then I will get fucking pissed. And so where is this fucker?"" Craig said, his eyes were angry but his face was still plain.

" I.. WE don't know yet. Coon and Friends are working on it. Well, mainly me and Kenny, but you catch my drift." Kyle said.

"Well, Forget it. Me and Kenny will find, no, TRACK this guy, and fucking cap his ass." Craig said.

"Dude, you-" Kyle was cut off by Craig punching him

"Shut. Up. Now, where is everybody? No, Kenny."

Kyle lead Craig to see Kenny. He was at the Basketball court.

"Kenny!" Craig called.

"Hmm?" The muffled boy answered.

" I want to talk to you." he said.

Kyle didn't hear much, but he still stood there. He was just standing there until Token ran up to him, panting

"Ky-Kyle..." he said

"What Token?"

"The guy... Struck again..."

Kyle swore his heart had stopped. What if it was his parents? Or a friend? Someone he was close too?

"Who?"

"It's... Clyde.. Me and Butters were walking and we saw a guy with a knife leave.. .then... We saw Clyde.."

Kyle didn't much care for Clyde, he was more now kinda just there. But the guy striked again.

"Kenny! Craig! It's about Clyde!"

Craig and Kenny ran off the court and kept running through town. Kenny was running alongside Craig when he saw, only about 10 meters away, a guy with a knife leaning over a boys body. Kenny looked closely and saw a man with black, shaggy hair, a blue shirt, and regular pants.

'Randy?', Kenny thought.

" Hey! Get away from this guy!" Craig yelled. He ran towards the guy. The man ran away.

"Butters?" Craig looked at the bloody, lifeless body of the blonde boy on the ground

Kenny ran back to Kyle and Token, who were running towards Kenny and Craig.

"I think I know who did it!" Kenny said.

"Who? And who did he get?" Kyle ran towards Butters.

"Bu-Butters...?" Kyle said.

"It was... I think Stan's dad." Kenny said.

Kyle looked at Kenny

"Randy?"


	3. To Kill a Killer

"Yes"

"I-...Why?" Kyle asked

" I don't know..."

"Do you it's him?"

"Yep I saw him. Looks exactly like him, same clothes too." Kenny said

" Sh-Shit..." Kyle said.

"Token, say here with Kyle. Me and Craig are leaving." Kenny said

"Ok." Token sat next to Kyle.

Craig followed Kenny to Stan's old house, where Randy was living. Craig knocked on the door and Randy answered.

"Oh. Hey boys." Randy said

"Fuck you!" Craig yelled.

Although the boy was small, he easily took down Randy. He started slapping him.

"What are you doing?" Randy said.

"You killed Stan!" Kenny said, muffled

"What?" Randy asked

"You killed Stan!" Kenny said, Still muffled.

"What? I can't understand you!" Randy yelled, through the slaps Craig gave him.

Kenny did what he's done very little. He removed his hood and shook his head, letting his blonde hair go as it pleases.

"You killed Stan. Can you hear me clearly now?" Kenny said.

"Kenny… No, I never would." Randy threw Craig down.

"Never."

"Oh yeah? Then explain this? Explain it to Kyle!" Kenny ran to a table and grabbed a bloody knife.

"I um…" Randy began, looking rather pale.

"We could throw you in jail, but that's not good enough. You can escape." Craig said.

"Um, So what? That isn't evidence!" Randy yelled.

"Maybe that's true. Maybe it isn't. All we know is that you have a bloody murder weapon in your home, with a murder just taken place." Kenny said.

"But.."

"But what Randy? Just admit it, You killed your own son then went after his friends!" Kenny yelled.

"No I-" Randy began to yell back

"Yes you did!" Kenny screamed

Kenny threw the knife to Craig.

"Nice. A sharpened blade." He looked at Randy.

"For Stan Marsh!" He yelled, and then he jumped and stabbed Randy. Randy gasped, blood coming from his mouth. He looked down at the knife. Craig twisted it, then let go. Randy fell, Dead.

"Good job." Kenny said. He put on his hood and they walked out to find Kyle and Token. When they got to them, They where still with Butters, but Clyde was there, next to him.

"He's gone Kyle." Craig said.

"What? You didn't actually kill him did you?" Kyle asked.

It was night, and the wind began to blow.

"No. We did." Craig said.

"No. it shouldn't have gone that far!" Kyle said.

"He got what was coming to him. " Kenny said.

" I can't believe it…" Kyle said, and Token nodded.

"Actually, Where is Token?" Craig asked.

"I'm right here! Next to Kyle!" Token said.

"Oh. Sorry, I hate it when I lose my black friend in the dark!" Craig said.

It lifted the mood. They all laughed.


	4. Evidence is True

It had been a month since the deaths and all the funerals have been taken cared of. Although the town was mourning, they didn't show it. It was more in the air than through people. Kyle could feel that when he walked. He walked to Stans old house, which was empty now. He walked in, and went to the living room. He saw some notes lying in the table. Kyle didn't want to open them, but he felt like he must. He opened the top, and it read:

Dear Notes:

I realized today that I had actually killed my son. But I'm not kidding when I say that I don't regret it. He didn't deserve it, but it was my only way to cope with the loss of my wife and my family. Yes, I did kill some of his friends, but they couldn't know. They saw me. What could I do? Let them rat me out? No! Never! I will stand my ground when I say what did was good.I'm worried about Kyle and Kenny and what ever his name is finding out. They do, they die. Simple.

-Randy

Kyle looked at the note in disgust. He couldn't believe that Randy would write this. He never seemed like he would, and so this was just too... Unbelievable.

"Fuck you man. Fuck you." Kyle said.

Kyle heard the door open and in came Cartman.

"Can't believe I caught him huh?" he said.

"Shut up! I'm not in the mood!" Kyle yelled, without looking at Eric.

"What?"

"You didn't catch him Kenny and Craig did so just shut up, I'm not in the mood to fight!" Kyle said.

"Whatever. What are you reading?" Cartman asked.

"Nothing... Just some notes... Come on let's leave." Kyle put down his notes and stood up to walk out the door.

"What were you reading?" Cartman asked again.

"Nothing important." Kyle said as they walked out the door.

"Ah come on Kyle!" Cartman said

"No! Just shut up!" Kyle said.

They walked to Kenny's.

"Hey guys!" Kenny said, muffled.

"Hey Kenny! Wanna hang out?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah!" Kenny ran outside with the boys. They were going to have Tweek come with them but he was busy, so they brought Token. They went to the basketball court and began playing. Cartman was losing badly against Kenny. Kyle was on the sidelines with Token.

" I wonder what Stan is doing Right now." Kyle said as he looked up at the sky.

"Or Butters or Wendy." Cartman said, looking up.

"Or Clyde or Bradley." Kenny said, looking up as well

"Or Jimmy." Token said, looking up.

They just stared at the sky quietly for a while. They stopped looking and began again.

-::-

Up in Heaven, Stan invited everyone to party. While partying on a large cloud, Stan looked down on the cloud.

"I wonder what Kyle is thinking right now." He said.

Wendy was next to him, holding his hand.

"Or Kenny."

Butters looked down

"Or Eric."

Then Clyde.

"Or Tweek."

Jimmy looked down,

"O-Or Cr-Craig." he stuttered.

Then it Bradley was the last to look down.

"Or Token."

They all stared down at the cloud for a long time before resuming quietly. After a long time it got loud again.


End file.
